


the gift that keeps on giving

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plushophilia, Porn with Feelings, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes getting gifts from your friends is a nice surprise. Having them go through the effort to personally buy something with their own money and give it to you already is a thoughtful gesture, even if you don't like the gift in question. It shows the compassion and the love between people. Leon treasured this. He loved to give nonsensical gifts to his friends, whether it be just a card during a rough patch or taking them out to lunch.So if that was the case, why was Leon gripping the box until his knuckles turned white?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 38





	the gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know this was an actual kink until I finished writing it. Anyways, the general jist of this is Leon fucks the Raihan plushie because he's sexually frustrated. Originally written as a half joke, you can take that as you will.
> 
> By the way, I didn't proof read this so if you see random updates that's just me fixing grammar mistakes and adding things I left out.

Sometimes getting gifts from your friends is a nice surprise. Having them go through the effort to personally buy something with their own money and give it to you already is a thoughtful gesture, even if you don't like the gift in question. It shows the compassion and the love between people. Leon treasured this. He loved to give nonsensical gifts to his friends, whether it be just a card during a rough patch or taking them out to lunch.

So if that was the case, why was Leon gripping the box until his knuckles turned white?

He knew who sent the gift. He mentioned it to him in passing conversation between them as they playfully bantered with each other.

His best friend, his rival… his _crush_.

He didn't like using the word crush. It was beyond a crush at this point.

Leon let out a sigh, letting go of the box and grabbing the item inside.

It was a simple gift. It was just a plush in the end. It wasn't even very large if he was being honest.

_So why was he so riled up over it?_

As he inspected the toy further it was clear. A small plush of Raihan. It wore his iconic clothing-- the fanged hoodie along with that orange headband that kept his dreads in place. It was scarily accurate if he was being honest. It even included the designs on his shorts and his shoes. Those hooded blue eyes stared into his soul, like it knew everything. It was adorned with a cute pink blush on his cheeks, complementing the dark fabric. When he snuck his thumb under the hoodie of the plush he noticed they even included the dragon gym uniform underneath instead of keeping it blank.

It was a nice gift, if he was being honest. He knew the gym leader always kept up his persona of being egotistical. Leon had to be the one to knock him down a couple of pegs each time. It was a well thought out one that beamed his personality through it. He could tell it was a high quality plush and Raihan bought it knowing he'd enjoy it.

And yet it brought mixed emotions.

First it was the butterflies in his chest. He felt like he was going to choke as the lump in his throat grew. Then it was the white hot anger in his stomach as he gripped the toy tighter. He felt dizzy. He felt cared for. He felt sick. Bile grew in his throat, threatening to puke at any moment but he swallowed it down.

He loved the gym leader so much to the point where he despised his feelings for him _. It wasn't fair_.

He was frustrated. Frustrated at his feelings. Frustrated at Raihan. Frustrated at _himself_.

The hot ball in his stomach only grew more and more until it eventually trailed down south to his surprise. Blood rushed to his dick and all he could do is hiss out a breath. The anger that he felt was converted to such a strong sexual frustration he felt winded. He wanted Raihan-- no, _needed_ him.

He couldn't stop himself.

Leon gripped the toy tighter as he groped his crotch as it filled. The champion let out a soft moan as he hooked his finger under the plushie's hoodie once again and played with the hem of it.

The more he thought about the concept, the more it disgusted yet intrigued him.

This was weird. He _knew_ it was weird. But Arceus, he didn't want it to end. He wanted to get rid of the feeling-- if only just for a little while.

With a swift motion he took his shorts and boxers off with ease, his cock springing up into the air and right onto the doll. And he began.

Leon started slow, flipping it over and grinding his dick into the ass of the toy (there wasn't much, but it was the thought that counted.) Surprisingly, it didn't feel too bad. The toy was soft and didn't have any parts that could snag on his cock. He sighed as he timed his thrusts onto it carefully, fretting about damaging the toy in some way for a quick moment.

The more he thrusted, the more he came lost in his pleasure. Eventually his thoughts began to run wild as he frotted against the fabric. All Leon wanted was to have Raihan for himself. Both sexually and romantically.

Leon knew he never had a chance. Arceus, did he dream about it. He dreamed about Raihan after a match-- taking him to the back of the locker room and getting right onto his knees. As some sort of payment for losing. Feeling his big hands trail up his thighs as he yanks his shorts and leggings down and begins to pump Leon's half hard dick, getting ready to suck him off.

And he knew Raihan would be good at it. Feeling Raihan swipe the tip of his tongue against his head, teasing him. Laying his tongue flat onto the base of it and licking right up it until he takes it all into his mouth.

Leon wanted to make the gym leader choke on his dick. He wanted to fuck the shit out of Raihan's big mouth to make him shut up for once. Raihan could keep up. He'd fuck his mouth until he feels himself getting close and thrusts in deliciously deep, cumming right down his throat.

His thrusts picked up speed as he snapped out of his thoughts and focused on what he was doing. Pre-cum already began to dribble all over the poor plush, staining the back of it. Yet somehow, he didn't care. It actually aided him slightly by slicking it up for him. He continued to hump and thrust onto it, flipping it over mid fuck. It stared blankly into him as he continued, now fucking the front of it until the ball in his stomach overwhelmed him and he shuddered into his orgasm.

It came out in thick ropes-- right onto the toy's hoodie and some onto its face. A lot more came out then he expected, coating the fabric until it eventually began to soak into it. He milked his cock for all it was worth, grinding against it until the last of his seed splattered onto it and the sensation bordered on painful.

He stood there for a moment, reveling in the post-orgasm-high with his eyes lidded over and face flushed red, panting until he came back down to earth.

Now Leon was left with the mess he created, so many mixed emotions with what he'd done. He felt guilty. Angry at himself for what he'd done. Fear of Raihan finding out, but also the thrill of him finding out as well. Discovering what he'd done to his thoughtful gift.

And yet above all other feelings he felt… blissful.

He wasn't sure if it was just the relief of slightly aiding in his sexual tension or if the post orgasm high was still affecting him.

He'd be sure to send Raihan a text later on thanking him for the gift.


End file.
